Crash
by Phangirling
Summary: Asami Sato brakes a little too late...and runs right into one half of the Fabulous Bending Brothers, Bolin. AU. Bosami with some Makorra every once in a while.
1. Chapter One: First Meeting

**A/N**: Hi. This is an idea I had. I'm not sure if it's been done before, but if it has I hope I managed to make it at least a little different and interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

Afternoon light swathed the busy Republic City street in a harsh glow, making Bolin frown as he shielded his eyes and waited for the smattering of satomobiles to amble on by. They were obviously in no hurry. Bolin huffed. His free hand tightened around the packaged treat and stem of the flower he had bought at the nearby gift shop, both meant to be offerings of thanks - and maybe something more - for the young Avatar whom he was eager to go and see. The sound of a snarling engine reminded Bolin of the task at hand. He surveyed the street again, decided that it was (finally) safe to cross, and took a solid step forward.

He didn't get a chance to make another.

A shocked sound sprouted from his lips as he collided with something hard and compact that sent him sprawling onto the ground. Shocks of searing pain radiated from his side. Groaning and blinking confusedly at the flower petals and icing smushed into the pavement beside him, he struggled to sit up and make sure that he still had all of his limbs.

"Ouch." he muttered, eyeing a patch that he was sure would be bruised in the morning. Before he could make another move, a pair of gloved hands dropped onto his shoulders. Bolin realized with a start that it was the driver of the moped that hit him hurrying to apologize, and she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Oh my," Her voice was like music. The sunlight framed her face, skittering over her endless black hair and setting her soft emerald eyes aglow. Bolin noticed the blush tinging her translucent skin at about the same time he realized that he was gaping at her like a startled fish. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I'm usually much more careful."

"Uh," he drawled, inwardly reminding himself to make like Mako and keep cool. "I'm fine, I think." He looked over himself again, trying to remember what exactly had hurt in the first place, anyway.

The gorgeous girl blinked, then grabbed him by the elbow and slowly helped him to stand.

"I'm really sorry again. I owe you one."

Bolin waved her off with a grin. "Nah, don't worry about it." He had no idea where he was going to get the cash to replace Korra's present, but that wasn't a problem that he felt the need to burden the girl with.

"If you're sure." At his insistent nod, her slight frown morphed into a resigned simper.

"Positive. Oh, and, uh, I'm Bolin, by the way." He stuck out a hand and furiously tried to control the heat dancing around his neck.

All of a sudden, her smile grew and her brows pulled together. "Like the probender?" she asked, her tone edged with excitement. Bolin couldn't help but forget his nerves and nod with a proud smile.

"The one and only. Well, actually, I guess that isn't true, because there's definitely more probenders out there. But I'm the only person I've ever met named Bolin!"

She giggled, toying with her shiny locks again. "I know what you mean. I'm Asami, by the way."

Bolin felt it again: the intense and enthusiastic tingling sensation that contrasted with typical pre-game jitters. He had first felt it on the night he met Korra. It was what led him to insist that there was something different about her, that keeping her around would be worth it somehow. And he was right. The barrage of thoughts coupled with the way Asami was looking at him made his heart beat a little faster. He stuck a hand out for her to shake and angled himself towards her. She was roughly three inches taller than him, but he hoped she either wouldn't mind or wouldn't care.

"Nice to meet 'cha." he declared, the material of her glove rough on his palm before she pulled it away.

Another blush flooded Asami's cheeks, painting them an interesting hue that almost distracted Bolin from what she was saying. "I love probending. I'm a huge fan of the Fire Ferrets, actually. You've been doing really well this season. My father and I already bought our tickets for the Tournament matches."

"Wow." Bolin was surprised that she seemed genuinely excited about the sport. Most girls were only interested in what benefits could be reaped from dating someone who played it, not that it really bothered him. An idea blossomed in his mind, one that had him suppressing a huge smile as he proposed it simply because of how brilliant he thought it was. "You know, if you wanted, I could show you around the arena sometime. Give you a full tour of all the places the average spectator wouldn't get to see." He finished with a wiggle of his brow that made Asami laugh.

"How would be able to get in?"

"Psh," Bolin said with a shrug. "I have an all-access pass to the place."

His nerves resurrected themselves when Asami paused, the look on her face blatantly thoughtful. He was about to start fidgeting on the spot, but she finally had an answer.

"Okay." she agreed easily, then added "How about tonight? I can swing by and meet you there."

Bolin didn't even hesitate. "Yeah, tonight's great!" He nodded vigorously, to which Asami tittered lightly and turned towards her bike.

"Okay then." She slid effortlessly onto the seat, gracing him with a blindingly bright grin. "It's a date." With that, she donned her helmet and sped off.

A cloud of dust was left in her wake, engulfing Bolin in both dirt and the flowery scent of Asami's perfume. He took no notice. Rather, he stood and stared at the spot where his new beautiful friend stood moments ago, blinking slowly as a million thoughts crowded his head.

"...It's a date?" He wondered aloud, receiving only the familiar noises of the city as a response.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think? I'd love it if you left a review, even if it's short. They're what keep me motivated and help me determine if I should continue. There'll probably be some Makorra and appearances by others in here eventually, too.


	2. Chapter Two: Safe

**A/N: **Here's chapter two. I put a lot of effort into it, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Threads of cool air drifted into the cavernous room, foreshadowing the cold spell Republic City would surely be subjected to in days to come as well as causing Bolin's skin to tingle. The dark hair on his arms stood on end and a fine layer of bumps erupted on his flesh. Distracting himself from the chill proved to be easier than he thought when he recognized Asami's form beside him, flawless black locks dislodging from her shoulders as she leaned over the railing with more gumption than before. The look on her face was one of excited awe, widened eyes dancing with joy and a dreamy smile on her lips as she observed the probending ring that rested a few feet away.

"Be careful." he advised despite the slight grin on his face. Asami ignored his warning, brushing wayward strands of hair out of her face as she continued to stare.

"This is one of the most incredible things I've ever seen." she breathed. Her hands simultaneously dropped from the railing as she turned to face him. "I've been here tons of times and I love it when this place is all crowded and lit up, but there's something about being here when it should be dead that makes you realize it isn't, you know? I feel like it's as full of life as ever."

Bolin did know, and so he nodded. There was enough space between them that he couldn't easily touch her. He fixed that with a single pointed step towards her, his elbow falling laxly onto the wooden guard rail and skimming the cloth of Asami's sleeve.

"I get it." he assured her, his voice low. In the short amount of time since the girl had arrived at the arena, Bolin had come to realize that he needn't be as nervous around her as he had unwittingly been before. He was right, after all; she was different. The moment he presented the dark, dank, and stuffy gym to her she had strode right in, studying their various fittings with eager eyes and even laying a hand on the firebending practice dummies, fair little fingers ghosting over the scorched material. When Bolin demonstrated his earthbending prowess for her, she clapped and complimented him profusely. He could still recall the excited rush of heat that invaded her cheeks and how it effectively brought out the sparkle in her eyes and the shine of her lips. The sight mesmerized him in such a way that she had to take charge for a moment, kindly asking if she could see the arena whenever he was ready. Replaying the moment in his mind, Bolin fought the anxiousness welling in his mind and kept himself calm.

Asami looked at him for a long moment before moving forward. Her breath drifted over his face, the closeness of their bodies murdering any traces of a chill Bolin might have once felt. He made the next move, drawing his head towards hers and tilting it slightly to the side. His heart was slamming against his ribs, causing an idle ache to form on the spot. Asami's eyes opened and closed swiftly. Once, twice, three times. Heat radiated from her skin, another source of warmth in the huge cold room.

Then Asami's head snapped to the side, her long hair smacking him in the kisser for at least three whole seconds afterwards.

"I can't wait to see you play in the Tournament." she said. Her voice sounded hoarse. Bolin didn't notice, though; he was too busy trying to pull his heart back from where it fell somewhere by his knees. "I have a feeling the Fire Ferrets are going to win it all this season."

"Maybe." he agreed weakly, trying not to sound too dejected. "But, uh, we're not actually in the tournament yet." At her confused look, he shrugged and explained himself further. "Every team in the tournament has to enter thirty thousand yuans into the championship pot to officially be able to play. And, er, well, the Fire Ferrets are collectively broke."

"But Avatar Korra is on your team."

Bolin shrugged. "She's part of the broke collective."

Asami frowned, her eyes fixing on nothing at all for a long moment before they flickered back to Bolin. "Do you know who I am?" she asked cryptically.

"You're...Asami?" he answered slowly. She shook her head, once again lifting a hand to subdue stray hairs.

"No I mean..." she bit her lip. Bolin felt his knees twitch. "I'm Asami Sato." Her introduction hung in the air for a long moment, the cogs in Bolin's head working furiously to decipher the significance of her statement.

Finally, the realization struck him. He gaped at the young woman, unblinking and completely gobsmacked.

"You invented the satomobiles?!"

The expression on Asami's face immediately broke. A musical laughter caused her shoulders to tremble and her face brightened with a grin.

"Not exactly." she fingered the fabric of her clothing, probably a nervous habit. "My dad is the CEO of Future Industries. He likes to come here with me and catch the games a lot. I was thinking that maybe I could talk to him tonight and then you could come by and meet him. Future Industries could sponsor the Fire Ferrets so that you can play in the tournament."

"Thirty thousand yuans is a lot of money." Bolin pointed out, always reluctant to accept charity.

However, Asami waved him off with a lavish hand gesture. "Not to my father and I, trust me. But honestly, Bolin, I would happy to do it." she insisted. A glow appeared on her cheeks, her eyes looking anywhere but at him as she continued. "Besides, I...really like you, Bolin. And I've always been a fan of - mmph!"

The noise caught roughly in her throat as Bolin flung his arms around her, strong arms wrapping around her middle with ease. He pulled her close. Before he really realized what he was doing, his lips were on hers in a sudden kiss. His heart shot back to its usual place when he felt her react, soft hands falling on his shoulders while she kissed him back.

It was chaste and swift. Mako was probably the only one who knew which of them ended it considering he was standing in the locker room doorway surveying the scene with a familiar cool but cautious expression on his face.

"H-hey bro!" Bolin greeted his brother with a step towards him and arms outstretched. Nothing to hide.

"Hi." Mako's greeting was slow, his eyes sliding to Asami for a moment before returning to Bolin. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

Bolin shook his head. "Oh, uh, this is my new - er - this is Asami Sato." He looked at her to see if she needed any help, but she was already smiling politely at Mako and offering him a dainty wave.

"It's nice to meet you." she told him sincerely. "I'm a huge fan, actually."

"Yeah," Bolin agreed. "Her dad runs Future Industries. They make the satomobiles, you know? We were talking, actually, and she said that she'll talk to her dad tonight and see if he'd be interested in sponsoring the Fire Ferrets for the Tournament!"

"...Really?" Mako's eyebrows rose. He regarded Asami warily, as if he wasn't entirely sure that the story was all it appeared.

She nodded at him. "Absolutely. I'm sure he'll agree to it."

It was silent for a long moment, anticipation nearly crippling Bolin before Mako finally cracked, a crooked grin brightening his face. "That's...really great." He looked at Asami. "Thank you." She nodded graciously and turned to say something to Bolin, but Mako wasn't done. "Well, I guess I'll see you upstairs, bro." With that, one last look at Asami, and a trail of plodding footsteps, he was gone.

Bolin released a long breath and glanced at Asami. Her lipstick was smeared the tiniest bit and when he remembered why, his heart started to race.

"Upstairs...?" she wondered aloud, "Do you and he live here?"

A short string of stuttering was Bolin's first response, followed hastily by a firm nod when he had collected himself. "Uh, yeah, we do. There are some really great views."

She didn't continue her line of inquiry. Rather, she smiled wanly and agreed.

"I'm sure they're wonderful."

* * *

Asami didn't stay much longer after Mako left. He showed her a few small rooms, saved her from struggling to peek inside Toza's beloved broom closet, then led her out of the great building. They stood at the head of the steps, close but not exactly enough to touch.

"I had a great time tonight." Asami told him, a wan smile following the admittance.

Bolin's answering grin was gargantuan. He took a hesitant step forward, unsure of how she would react. Something flickered in her eyes, light ans alive and real. It was gone almost as soon as it appeared, but Bolin clung to the fact that it was there in the first place.

"So did I. And like I said, stop by any time tomorrow. Mako and I will be here."

She nodded. All around them, the city was alive and practically vibrating with noise, making the silence easier to bear but not by much. Finally, Asami moved, grabbing one of his elbows to steady her as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you soon, then." Bolin barely managed to mumble similar sentiments before she was bounding down the steps, putting on her helmet and speeding off again on the seat of her moped.

Bolin practically glided back inside.

* * *

"How exactly did you go from running around town looking for the perfect present for Korra to making out with Asami Sato in the locker room?"

Mako waited patiently for an answer, preoccupied with his task of running a rag over some of their dusty old fixtures. Bolin blinked.

"What? I - well, I found the perfect present for Korra, actually, but then Asami ran over it with her moped and then she told me she was a fan and we weren't _really_ making out - "

"Calm down, Bo." Mako said evenly, "She seems nice. She's great if she's serious about sponsoring us for the tournament. I kind of got the idea that you were into Korra, that's all." He shrugged, turning suddenly to start a new chore.

Bolin paused. If he really dug deep, he was sure that he'd realize his affections for the young, strong, amazing young Avatar hadn't completely disappeared in favor of the beautiful, kind, generous Sato heiress. But then again, when he and Asami kissed, he hadn't thought of anything or anyone else.

He shrugged. "I really like Asami." It was the simplest answer he could offer, and it was an honest one.

Mako's eyes rose from what he was doing, and another rare smile tickled his face. "Well, that's good for you, Bo." he said sincerely. His head dropped back to his work, a scowl forming as he continued on. "Korra's completely crazy anyway. That's where I was all day after finishing my shift at the power plant."

"With Korra?"

"At Air Temple Island because she absolutely insisted I go with her for no reason at all. I'm telling you, if she wasn't the Avatar - "

"You wouldn't be so scared to tell her how you really feel?" Bolin jibed. He was certain that there were no real feelings there. He'd seen them argue, after all. Mako frowned and let go of the rag in his hand. It hit his brother straight in his smug face. "Hey!"

* * *

Hiroshi Sato was a short man with intelligent eyes, wizened skin, graying hair trimmed neatly around his face, and a strong handshake. Bolin wished Mako would've warned him somehow so he could have tried to do a better job at hiding his wince when his hand got trapped in a crushing grip.

However, Hiroshi didn't seem to notice. He released Bolin's hand and gave the two young men that his daughter presented to him each a smile.

"You both seem like strong, talented young men. I have the utmost faith that you'll be able to bring home the Tournament Cup this year." The brothers both nodded politely in thanks. "Asami's told me of your money troubles. I like to think that I can relate. Before Future Industries, I was nothing but a poor shoe shiner. I think that, if you would agree to wear the Future Industries logo on your gear while you play, I would be absolutely happy to give you the money that you need."

Mako barely hesitated to accept the deal, the enthusiastic happiness on his face surely mirrored on Bolin's as they took turns shaking Hiroshi's hand and thanking him graciously.

* * *

The joy lasted for a few days that were mostly spent with Asami on Bolin's part. The Fire Ferrets still met for practice at their usual early hour, but once their allotted time in the gym had run out, both of his teammates would leave almost immediately. Sometimes, Bolin would walk back into the room after he was finished freshening up and spy them leaving together, Korra dragging a surprisingly willing Mako off to destinations and adventures unknown. Since he never asked about it and neither of them ever said anything about it, their offbeat actions remained a mystery.

Bolin was having far too much fun with Asami to willingly cut into his time with her anyway. They hadn't kissed again, nor had the subject appeared in conversation, but there also seemed to be no traces of awkwardness in any of their interactions. Their activities together included a few surprising ones on Asami's part, such as satomobile racing and sparring. He had learned that her status as a nonbender didn't make her any less inclined to enjoy the occasional friendly fight. She could handle herself excellently, taking Bolin down repeatedly with moves that she was in the process of teaching to him.

The rhythm that the group had fallen into was eventually marred by a huge gala being hosted by the pesky Councilman Tarrlok in Avatar Korra's honor. Said Avatar was hardly ecstatic about the event. Bolin, however, couldn't wait. Asami did agree to be his date, after all. What sane person would have a single complaint?

* * *

Korra's angry tirade directed at the reporters that were hounding her didn't seem to ruin the party for anybody except Tenzin, who pulled his young pupil from the line of fire and scolded her for agreeing to join Tarrlok's task force. Bolin frowned at the dejected look he could see was etched onto her face as the airbending master continued to yell in harsh, low tones.

"Korra seems like an amazing person." Asami said, her hands tightening on Bolin's elbow. "I feel so bad for her."

"She'll be okay." he assured her. "She's the Avatar, after all. She's got this."

Asami smiled.

* * *

As it happened, Korra did not exactly "have" the situation under control, and the following days were fraught with an intense array of emotions, danger, and turmoil for the young Avatar. But Asami never blamed him for being wrong. Rather, she stole him away from doing nothing with Pabu at his side and took him on a stroll in the park, keeping close to him because the air was slightly frigid and she always got a shiver when telling the story of how her mother was brutally killed.

When Bolin finished telling an abridged version of his life as an orphan so far in return, she trapped him an embrace that would surely keep him warm all winter long.

"You're wonderful, Bolin." she muttered, pulling away from him enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Her hands found his and she effortlessly interlocked their fingers."You make me feel safe."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Even if it's a short one I would absolutely love it. They're what keep me going and I find that the encouragement really helps me when I'm writing.


	3. Chapter Three: Competition

**A/N:** I'm actually proud of this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was incredible, really, how unseemly Asami looked standing in the doorway of the gym. Her clothes were too expensive, her hair too lustrous, her every feature too soft and dignified. Yet she strode into the room without hesitation, a bright smile on her face as she interrupted Mako's charged albeit encouraging lecture and presented the team with their new uniforms. Bolin caught her eye and grinned, snatching the friendly hand she placed on his shoulder and drawing it over his until she was out of reach.

"So, what do you think?" she asked the teammates, unfurling the stiff fabric in her hands. The uniform looked exactly like their old one, save for its brighter hue and the famous Future Industries logo printed on the front.

"Nice."

"Awesome!"

"I think it looks great." Bolin's compliment was the only one to be rewarded with a special glance and smile in his direction, something that kept him beaming even after she looked away to place the new gear on a nearby table.

"I'm glad you all like them. Sorry for interrupting your practice." she frowned slightly. "They came in this morning and I was really excited to show them off."

It was Mako who answered her, a noncommittal shrug pinching his shoulders as he grabbed his ratty gym bag. "Practice was pretty much over anyway." Bolin's full attention shot to his brother. He had noticed that Mako seemed to be in a mood that was simply...better as of late. His permanently grumpy disposition wasn't so permanent all of a sudden. He had less of a problem letting the little things - such as being interrupted whilst addressing his team - go, and his arguments with Korra, while still as commonplace and loud as ever, seemed to resolve themselves with the resignation of two people who didn't really hate each other as much as they let on.

It was peculiar. Bolin couldn't figure out what brought on the change.

* * *

He put the pieces together later that night, so shocked by the realization that he nearly poked Pabu in the eye with his little ferret brush and shouted the accusation at Mako the moment it struck him.

"You're dating Korra, aren't you?"

"What?!"

The older brother nearly bumped into the pot of boiling water he was slaving over, hissing as stray droplets assaulted bare skin. Their eyes met, shocked and nervous to skeptical and thoughtful.

Bolin had been attending to Pabu and inwardly marveling at the fact that Mako was humming as he made their dinner when it hit him: his brother's newfound lighter mood almost perfectly coincided with the start of his mysterious post-practice outings with the Avatar. Those few days that Korra skipped out on them due to her duties as a member of Councilman Tarrlok's task force, however, Bolin could vaguely recall his elder being especially irritable. Sometimes, when they were apologizing after yet another fight, one would say something in hushed tones that made the other blush before hastily changing the subject. The whole picture came together in Bolin's head, and when it did he wasn't sure if he liked what he was looking at. It wasn't very long ago that he was absolutely certain nobody but Korra existed for him.

"You're spending a lot of time with her." Bolin pointed out. He was suddenly feeling fidgety about the whole topic.

Mako donned one of his typical expressions of indifference, face passive as he collected himself and started to inspect their tiny spice collection.

"Not a lot. We get food sometimes after practice, that's all." He countered, then spoke again after a pause. "It's not a good idea to date a teammate, especially now that we're in the Tournament. Our heads really need to be in the game, not anywhere else."

"Got it." Bolin nodded curtly, intending to end the conversation there. But Mako suddenly began pursuing him, halting his work for a moment to survey his younger brother with a raised brow.

"How about you and Asami, though?" he asked conversationally.

Bolin's hand stilled on Pabu's back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is everything okay between you two? You're dating, right?"

"Uh..." Bolin was about ready to curse his stupid realizations. The nature of his and Asami's relationship was something that had never been clarified by either of them. He liked to think that they were indeed going steady, but then again, they had only kissed that one time and never talked about it again, and their multiple excursions might not have necessarily been dates, even if he thought they were. Disappointment and self-doubt stormed furiously into his head. "Y - yeah." he stammered despite himself.

Mako had looked away and didn't seem to notice his brother's sudden sadness. "I'm happy for you, bro, but don't forget to keep your head in the game like I said."

Bolin nodded, shoulders slumping and a frown creasing the lines of his face. "I know." he muttered.

* * *

The next night was the Fire Ferrets' first Tournament match. They spent most of the day preparing and as a result Bolin didn't get to see Asami until he entered the ring and spotted her in the reserved seating section, cheering and waving at the trio enthusiastically. A huge smile already plastered on his face for the crowd, she didn't notice the slight twitch of his lips before he forced himself to look elsewhere.

Despite his inner turmoil, Bolin played impeccably. Mako and Korra were also at the top of their game. Together they were a trio of fast, strong, witty players, which made the match was a swift albeit impressive win for the team. The announcer's voice was still booming over the roaring crowd in awe of the display he had witnessed as the Fire Ferrets invaded the locker room.

"That was so great!" Korra cried, beaming as she yanked off her helmet. "The three of us were incredible out there." She shoved Mako playfully, causing him to shoot her a lopsided grin before he continued to silently unclasp his gear.

His troubles momentarily forgotten and in undeniably cheerful spirits over the winning game, Bolin made a move to join in on the excitement. He didn't get the chance.

Asami bounded into the room, a blur of dark hair and blindingly bright teeth. Her arms clenched tightly around Bolin's neck. He tried not to think as his arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

"I think that was the best match I've ever seen in my entire life!" she commented when her hands finally fell. "You have to let me take you out for a victory dinner. My treat."

There was some discussion over the offer between Mako and Korra before the latter overruled their team captain, insisting that she was ravenous and couldn't possibly be expected to go back to Air Temple Island already. Asami waited for the three to finish showering and dressing then followed them outside. She kept pace with Bolin, venturing for but a moment in silence before she tilted her head to the side, looking at him with palpable concern. Their hands hung loosely in the air between them. Neither moved to grab the other's, and Bolin wondered how he ought to feel about that.

"Everything okay?"

He purposely nudged her hands with his. "Of course."

* * *

After several outrageously expensive suggestions by Asami were axed even though it was promised to be her treat and Mako and Korra started to bicker about which places had the best selections, Bolin finally proposed they go to his favorite haunt. Nobody objected.

The four sat at a small wooden table at the front of Narook's Noodlery, enjoying the cool breeze that drifted through a nearby window and chatting animatedly about the match. Korra suddenly interrupted, jutting her chin forward and speaking in a low voice.

"There's a creep over there that keeps staring at us."

Along with Mako and Asami, Bolin craned his neck to look where she had indicated. Upon recognizing the imposing figures of the White Falls Wolfbats and their posse, his eyes immediately darted back to their table.

"That's Tahno." Mako said his name as if it was a lowly insult, sneering in their direction before he also looked away.

"He's the Captain of the White Falls Wolfbats. They've been the Tournament champs for three years running." Bolin supplied. He noticed that Korra was still looking over at their crowded table and tried to grab her attention. "Don't make eye contact!" he pled, "Tahno's not a nice dude."

Stubbornly, the Avatar continued to glare at their rival team. Bolin tried his best to keep calm even as Mako warned that the Wolfbats were on their way over.

"Well, well, well," Tahno's voice was as slick as black ink. "If it isn't the Fire Ferrets. And friends." He leered at Asami. Out of the corner of his eye, Bolin spotted a hand fall onto the back of her chair and graze her shining locks. Allowing himself a slightly better look at the scene, he willed himself to stop fuming. They weren't even dating. "I'd love to hear the story of how someone as ridiculously beautiful as you ended up hanging out with these losers."

"You won't be saying that once we kick your butt in the Tournament!" Korra declared as she rose from her seat. Tahno glanced at her, momentarily forgetting about the other female of the group. Bolin felt himself exhale loudly.

"Please, Uh-vatar," The Wolfbat drawled, approaching her with a dangerous simper. "You couldn't beat me if you tried. But hey, if you ever want to know how a real pro bends," his voice dropped as he boldly crossed the threshold of Korra's personal space. "I'd be happy to give you some private lessons."

"You want to go toe-to-toe with me, Pretty - "

It was Bolin that cut her off with a surprised shriek, nearly jumping out of his seat as he jabbed a finger at the napkin in Mako's fist. It was on fire. Tahno's female friends all reacted similarly, screaming and cowering behind the Wolfbats even after Mako had extinguished the small flame. Asami gave a start and Korra looked at him with a mixed expression of puzzlement and annoyance. He didn't say a word and kept his eyes resolutely in the opposite direction as he dusted the ashes off of his hands.

Tahno guffawed. "Oh, this match is going to be a real good time." Before he slunk away, he leaned down to stage whisper in Asami's ear. "Those private lessons are open to you, too, Gorgeous."

If there was any rock in the building, it would've made fast friends with Tahno's face.

* * *

The altercation with the Wolfbats did permanent damage to the lively atmosphere of the night. Korra and Mako fought among themselves the entire way home, and Bolin and Asami walked in front of them without a word spoken between them. By the time they arrived at the arena, their waterbender had already headed for Air Temple Island in a huff. Mako followed suit, stomping through the front doors without so much as his usual promise that he would see Bolin upstairs.

Asami reached for Bolin's hand. The pad of her thumb ran soothingly over his knuckles.

"Tahno's a total sleaze." she told him, a scowl pinching her pretty face. "If I were Korra, I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from hitting him, Tournament be damned."

Bolin's focus fell on everything but her. "I wanted to hit him, too." he admitted, heat clawing at his neck.

"You aren't losers." Asami said with a frown. Her free hand touched his face, trying in vain to coax his eyes to meet hers. He didn't budge.

"It was because of what he said to you. I...was jealous."

"...Oh." she breathed. "You were?"

Bolin nodded stiffly. He still wouldn't meet her eyes. "But, I don't know if I had any right to be."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know. Do I get to be mad at him because he was hitting on my girlfriend?" There. He said it. Finally, after a breath he chanced a careful look at the girl who stood across from him.

His heart fell. He recognized the look on her face.

"Oh," she said again. Bolin couldn't take it. He felt the miserable sting of tears behind his eyes, and ducked his head as a reaction before rushing at the arena door. Asami was left where she stood, too shocked and confused to even call after him.

* * *

That exhilarating thrill of adrenaline Bolin was used to experiencing as he waited for the bell to signal the start of the match was gone. It was replaced with the droning sadness that he had felt ever since he left Asami on the arena doorstep the night previous. Normally Bolin would have confided in Mako, but his brother had wasted the remainder of their practice time that day snapping at Korra and then disappearing to brood while he got ready for the match. A mental note was made right then and there to seek out the team captain and talk both of their issues over as soon as they had defeated their opposing team.

However, that was a feat which almost immediately proved it be more difficult than he expected. The Fire Ferrets were being decimated the second the match began. There was a short reprieve early on wherein Bolin was able to identify the source of the problem as being Mako and Korra, whose frustrations with one another had oozed into the ring. They would have to be carried kicking and screaming through the match if they wanted to win, which they surely did. Steeling himself and ignoring his teammates' yelling, Bolin managed to secure their victory by the skin of his teeth.

When it was over, he didn't get a chance to talk to either Mako or Korra. They both glared at one another then collected their things and stalked off. With a resigned breath, Bolin decided to survey the crowd and noticed that the person he was unwittingly looking for wasn't there at all.

* * *

The arena had mostly emptied out by the time Bolin was clean and clothed. He noticed Mako's absence in their attic dwelling when he went there to drop off his gear and took to wandering the building under the guise that he was looking for him. Though, he supposed if he didn't manage to find his brother so that they could talk, it wouldn't be a travesty.

Bolin eventually found him out on a little outdoor wing overlooking the city, but he deduced that Mako didn't look like he was eager to talk or do anything that wasn't kissing their third teammate like his life depended on it, for that matter.

Korra's hands fisted his shirt while his splayed across her back, keeping her impossibly close to him. Both were blushing furiously, as if they actually realized that they had been caught. Bolin stared at the scene until his mind finally registered what it was looking at and urged his legs to carry him very far away.

It was only when he was alone and aimlessly wandering the corridors that he realized the sight of his brother kissing the girl he was convinced he was in love with mere weeks ago didn't actually bother him.

* * *

Though he found himself curious to know what exactly happened between Mako and Korra when he wasn't looking, Bolin didn't ask. Still, he got a decent enough answer the next night after they won their third consecutive match. Korra tackled Mako in the locker room and pinned him with an enthusiastic kiss. There was no stopping the laugh directed at the look on his brother's face before he finally relaxed into the embrace.

"That's one way to tell him about us." Mako muttered when they pulled apart, a smile on his swollen lips as he peered over Korra's head to seek out Bolin. The look in his eyes was both hopeful and anxious. Bolin didn't hesitate to give him a thumbs up.

Their celebration dulled to the mere twinge of excitement still resonating in the atmosphere as the arena prepared for the next two teams to take the ring. Standing to approach his locker, Bolin spied Asami huddled shyly outside the door of the locker room. She looked as perfectly out of place as ever. Their eyes met.

His heart stuttered.

"Hi." she said softly. "Great match."

Bolin thanked her for the praise, his voice unnaturally cracking and alerting Korra and Mako to the presence of their visitor. Asami graced them both with halfhearted greetings, then carefully began to approach the one person she had intended to talk to. When they were close enough to touch and Bolin still hadn't said a word, she lifted a hand to his shoulder pad and began to undo it for him.

"I can do it." he protested, but Asami continued her work.

"You never let me finish the other day." she replied, the subject of his padding completely forgotten. Bolin shrugged, a crease settling in her brow when her hands fumbled over his shoulder as a result.

"I knew what you were going to say."

"...I see." Asami said slowly. The shoulder pad dropped into her hands. She stared at it, plucking out invisible threads. When she finally looked at him, there was a sliver of a smile on her face and he was both confused and irritated by it. "Shouldn't I be the one who's jealous, then, considering I was going to ask you on a date?"

Bolin's jaw dropped. He couldn't do anything about it when Asami started giggling nervously at the sight or even when Korra stopped on her way out to give him a confused look. It was only when Mako strode past and purposely knocked him in the shoulder did he regain his composure. He was placated enough in time to see his brother smirk and shoot him a discreet thumbs up before he was gone.

Reminding himself to blink and breathe, Bolin nodded vigorously.

"Uh...yeah. I mean, if that offer is still on the table...I would really like that."

Asami's answering smile was the most radiant thing he had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was great fun to write and I hope it was as much fun to read. If you can, please leave a review. They make me irrationally happy.


End file.
